


Over Drinks

by alexisroyce, Tsushi



Category: Lupin III
Genre: A hint of Jigen/Zeni if you squint, Comic, Drinking, M/M, Pining, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisroyce/pseuds/alexisroyce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsushi/pseuds/Tsushi
Summary: Two lovesick fools commiserate over drinks.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 50





	Over Drinks




End file.
